The Rise Of A Hero And A Monster
by Ytys Cryo
Summary: A Twisted version of the halo storyline, blood, guns, death.....what else?


_ Chapter 2: Terible Anger_

_ Why are we here, on this desolate island, fighting an armada of powerful, smart, and mysterious aliens? There is something fishy about all this; it doesn't make any sense to just be aimlessly massacred by enemies when we don't even know what were fighting for. Is I for survival? Is it for power? Who knows, but damn, it's late, I should get some sleep...  
_ Dingo woke with a jolt as his commander jostled his shoulder. "Rise an' shine sleepy head!" The Commander had obviously already had his coffee, "I've a little "task" fer' yall." _Oh great_, Dingo thought to himself, _another little rescue mission_... "Theresa' some trouble down yonder." He was pointing down the beach, "The Master Chief needsa' hand fightin' some' big guys, there giving him some trouble an ..." It all faded and Dingo said aloud, "The Master Chief! I can finally talk to the Master Chief!" "Dingo!....Dingo!.....Dingo!!....DINGO!!!!" Dingo snapped back into reality when he heard the commander's voice, "yes sir, right sir!" Dingo replied. "Good, get a move on then." "Yes sir!" and with that, Dingo took off down the beach at a slow run. As he ran dingo thought to himself how lucky he was to have all the friends he had in his squad, and how even though his captain was a bit "different" that's why he was such a good man to be around.  
Dingo's thoughts were interrupted by gunshots, lots off them, he emerged from behind a rock, to see the Master Chief and two gigantic Covenant (the aliens that the humans are fighting against) the Master Chief was dodging blows from each alien one by one. The Chief seemed to be out of ammo, so dingo found his call to duty right away. He activated some Optical Camouflage he picked up back at camp and disappeared into thin air. Silently he crept up behind the Covenant with his pistol readied, he was about to fire when he heard a strange voice that was barely audible.  
_ Dingo wait, don't shoot their heads, it wont kill them. Wait till their backs are facing you and shoot the orange square located on the center of their spines, it will shatter the spine and kill the monster instantly. Remember, don't miss, it will cost you your life if you do._  
Dingo snapped back into reality and readied for action. "What was that voice?" he whispered. "Whatever, don't worry now, save that for later." Dingo waited and then the opportunity arrived. He leapt into action towards the flailing behemoth, Orange Square exposed, 1..2..Covenant dead, 1-hit-K-O's! And I saved the master chief! Dingo was still thinking of the rewards when his Optic Camo faded and exposed him to the Master Chief.  
"Well," said the master chief, "Thanks...Umm...." "Dingo Egret, Stealth specialist, I work alone unless otherwise informed." Dingo filled the Chief in. "Ah yes, Dingo, nice name, got a ring to it. I supposed you got the distress call to come and help me out in here, and thanks a lot, I think I would have been dead otherwise." The Chief was overdoing the thanks; already Dingo could tell he wasn't a big talker. "Dingo, I have a question, how did you know how to kill those hunters so eais....WHAT!?!? DAMNIT!!! Dingo, get in the gunner seat of this warthog (an armored military jeep with a mounted machine gun)! We have to go, NOW!" There was a massive explosion that rang through the surrounding area like a gong in an orchestra room, and the ground shook like an earthquake. "The HELL WAS THAT!?!?!" Dingo yelled over the sound. "A drop ship was just shot down from on top of this island!"  
Dingo and the Chief sped around the corner to a horrible site, Dingo's squad lay on the sand, all dead, blood every where, and a downed dropship resting in the red-tan sand. The Chief slammed the brakes, Dingo's mind flared with anger and revenge. "No....why...damn.." Dingo's hands suddenly clenched so hard around the grip of his gun, that it shattered in his bare hand. Dingo's body pulsed with power as a horrified Master Chief gazed at him in astonishment. Dingo spotted a lone elite (high ranked alien soldier) checking bodies on the ground, and before the Chief could stop him, Dingo was hauling off across the beach, fists clenched, towards the alien. The Elite was so caught by surprise that it had no time to stop Dingo's fists from smashing its skull to pieces across the sand.  
  
To Be Continued  
  
Next Time On The rise Of A Hero and a monster!!!!  
What will dingo do in the series of awful events yet to come out of his newly gained powers? How many will die? What will happen to Dingo and TheChief? THE SUSPENSE!!!! Tune in next time for episode 3: The Birth of aonster!!!!!

P.s. This was only a short chapter, so please tell me if you would be interested in hearing more from this fan-fic..


End file.
